Menegroth
.]] 'Menegroth '( ) – stolica Doriathu, królestwa Elu Thingola i Meliany, zbudowana przez krasnoludów z Belegostu. Znajdowała się za Obręczą Meliany we wzgórzu nad rzeką. Wygląd Miasto stanowiły setki wielkich sal (możliwe że dokładnie 1000) wykutych we wnętrzu skalistej góry o łącznej powierzchni około mili kwadratowejKaren Wynn Fonstad, "Tolkien Atlas Śródziemia", wyd V., Warszawa 2016, ISBN 978-83-241-5821-8. Do miasta prowadził wysoki kamienny most nad Esgalduiną, w miejscu gdzie skręca ona na zachód, oraz wspaniała brama daleko ponad nurtem rzeki. W pobliżu bramy rósł potężny buk Hírilorn. Jego korzenie tworzyły sklepienie sali tronowej, zaś w koronie stworzono więzienie dla Lúthien. Wewnątrz miasta filary wyrzeźbiono na kształt buków Oromego zdobione w ornamenty roślinne i zwierzęce, liczne srebrne fontanny, złote latarnie, marmurowe misy, posadzki z różnokolorowych szlachetnych kamieni. Rzeźbione postacie wspinały się na ściany, kolumny lub wyglądały spośród rzeźbionych gałęzi i kwiatów. Wśród klejnotów liczne były beryle, perły i opale . W mieście podobno żyły nawet słowiki i inne ptaki. Meliana wieszała na ścianach tkaniny własnej roboty przedstawiające obrazy z Valinoru a także przepowiednie przyszłości. Było to jedno z najwspanialszych miast w dziejach Ardy. Wiemy, że w mieście oprócz nieprzeliczonych komnat istniały Wielka Sala Thingola, zwana Menelrond, przykryta sklepieniem ze srebra i klejnotów, mieszcząca jego tron . Wokół tronu i sali na ścianach wyrzeźbiono też napisy i zaklęcia. Oprócz tego kuźnie leżące na niższych poziomach a także skarbiec. Istniały tu też kwatery elfów, krasnoludów, zbrojownia. Historia W Erze Drzew Sindarowie żyli w rozproszeniu w lasach Region, Neldoreth a także na wybrzeżu Falas. Gdy kończył się czas uwięzienia Melkora, a więc ok. 1300 ED Meliana przekonała Thingola aby zabezpieczyć się. Żyjąc w dobrej komitywie z Krasnoludami, król Thingol poprosił ich o wybudowanie fortecy. Wspólna wieloletnia praca krasnoludów i elfów doprowadziła do wybudowania potężnej sieci jaskiń. Meliana stworzyła też obręcz obronną dookoła królestwa. Po pierwszej bitwie o Beleriand w Menegroth schroniło się wielu uciekinierów i miasto to stało się punktem styku wielu szczepów elfickich. Królestwo nie wdawało się w konflikty i żyło w odosobnieniu, nie biorąc nawet udziału w wielkich bitwach. W pobliżu Menegrothu, Beren po raz pierwszy spotkał Lúthien. Ojciec jej nie chciał się zgodzić na oddanie mu jego ręki, zażądał w dowód jednego z silmarili z korony Morgotha. Beren wyrwał silmaril, lecz strzegący Angbandu wilk Carcharoth odgryzł mu rękę z klejnotem. Oszalały przez palące mu przedarł się przez obręcz Meliany, gdzie pokonał go pies Luthien Huan. W ten sposób silmaril dostał się do Menegrothu. Po upadku Nargothrondu, Thingol postanowił oprawić Silmaril w naszyjnik Nauglamir, przyniesiony mu w podarunku przez Hurina. Sprowadził w tym celu krasnoludzkich rzemieślników, jednak piękno ich dzieła skusiło ich. Thingol został zabity, i skarb obrabowany. Odtąd Menegrothem władał jego wnuk, Dior Eluchil. Meliana po śmierci męża zrozpaczona nie panowała nad Obręczą. Zuchwała napaść wywołała odwet który doprowadził do zabicia prawie całej grupy Krasnoludów. Dwóch którzy przeżyli zanieśli wieść do Nogrodu, gdzie zebrano wielką armię i ruszono na Mengroth. W 503 PE rozegrała się Bitwa Tysiąca Jaskiń, w której zginęło wielu elfów i krasnoludów. Kapitan straży Mablung został zabity u drzwi skarbca. W drodze powrotnej krasnoludów dopadła, jednak grupa Zielonych Elfów pod wodzą Berena w Bitwie u Sarn Athrad. Niewielu przeżyło, a pozostali zostali dobici przez entów na stokach Góry Dolmed. Meliana odeszła z Doriathu, a jej Obręcz przestała istnieć. Luthien przeniosła się na wyspę Tol Galen i tam nosiła silmaril. Jednak po ich śmierci Nauglamir wrócił do Menegrothu do rąk ich syna Diora Eluchila. Wkrótce synowie Fëanora dowiedzieli się, gdzie znajduje się Silmaril i zażądali go. Dior odmówił, więc ok 509 PE napadli na Menegroth, pustosząc go. Było to drugie bratobójstwo w historii - gdy elfy napadły na elfów. Z miasta uciekła część ludności, w tym Elwinga zabierając ze sobą Silmaril do Przystani Sirionu. Menegroth został opuszczony. Etymologia Nazwa miasta oznacza mniej więcej „''Tysiąc Skalnych Drążeń''” i pochodzi z Sindariańskiego. Jednak w dialekcie doriathińskim znaczy dokładnie „''Tysiąc Grot''”. Ciekawostki * Miasto zostało poetycko opisane w Lay of Leithian. Co ciekawe opis ten jest przeciwnością w identycznej formie do opisu Angbandu. Kategoria:Miejscowości elfów de:Menegroth en:Menegroth es:Menegroth fr:Menegroth it:Menegroth ru:Менегрот